customslizerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bane7
''-The Custom Slizer Wiki Community'' Welcome! Hey Bane7, thanks for joining! It's good to have another editor on here. Thanks for the corrections you made! Keep up the good work! [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 20:22, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and Bane? If you're gonna be part of the staff (ex. a Rollback), you need to keep up this activeness and good editing. Ok? Thanks again for your help! P.S. It's ok for you to make your own fanon pages :) Go ahead! [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 22:22, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 22:38, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Message 1+2 Any tips? I find that building Slizers is similar to building Matoran. They are both small, semi-complex (depending on the type), and similar in stature. The difference is that Slizers use more technic pieces/techniques. As for the Forum, I've seen it and, IMO, it is in need of revision. The discussion feature is covered by the Article Talk pages, blogs, and the current Forum Style. I may enable it for a trial/test to see what the community thinks, but for now I think we'll go without it. [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 15:24, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Banner Can you show me the banner? Monologuing Killed the Villain 22:22, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rollback If you're active and make good edits, yeah. Just give me a little while, I'm not used to being an admin on an active wiki XD Monologuing Killed the Villain 22:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know how to do it. I've created a few wikis myself, but they never got off the ground. Anyways, how's that story of yours comin? Monologuing Killed the Villain 22:34, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I've been working on my own Banner as well. I'll let you know when I'm done so we can compare banners. Monologuing Killed the Villain 22:57, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Forum I don't like the look of it. Here, I enabled it on one of my wikis. Here is the link. Tell me what you think. Monologuing Killed the Villain 23:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I was talking about the Forum, not the Banner! Monologuing Killed the Villain 23:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat I may enable chat at some point, though I'm not sure. I do not believe I will enable the Forum feature. We have the WM, we have talk pages, we have blogs. I don't think we need another form of comunication. You can THINK I'm insane, but you'd be wrong! 20:33, December 29, 2012 (UTC) That banner seems to simplistic, to be brutally honest with you. But keep at it. :) --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 06:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Featured Stuff Yes, I know about the FS. You can suggest articles at the Voting Center. You can THINK I'm insane, but you'd be wrong! 22:05, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. If you can make it, great! Let me know if you suceed. You can THINK I'm insane, but you'd be wrong! 00:26, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back Great! Thanks for the message. I'll be sure to check out what i've been missing! I am[[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 22:51, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Mention I'm going to mention some of your fanon articles, if that is alright with you. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 04:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Need Help Sure, I'll get over there and see what I can help out with. I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 04:47, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Ultimatum The Wiki Metru has given us an Ultimatum. We have one month to bring up our activity level or we will be dropped. I know that you are busy, but if each of us contributes a little a day we will be able to raise our activity. So invite your friends, create articles, write stories and post decent blogs. Together we can keep the CSW in the WM. BTW, I am in need of another Admin since TDG has other responsibilities in the WM. So head over to the Requests for Adminship page to vote on the new Admin and a Rollback! DeltaStriker 19:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thanks, I was trying to figure out if that was Derpopolis's IP address. BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 16:24, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I will ban himm if he does this again. I am equally as annoyed as you are but the weird thing is that TDG voted for him because of his "good edits" and voted against me for "not doing anything when the wiki was still on wiki metru". Do you think his account got *gulp* hi jacked? It is very unlikely but TDG wouldn't do something like that. BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 16:32, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Maybe he didn't know that TDG was demoted or maybe he didn't at all which is most likely. What probably happened was that TDG meant to put his against comment on Derpoplois and the for comment on mine but it just got switched by mistake. --BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 17:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Warning Your response to and 's votes on the Voting Page was completely uncalled for. Consider this a warning to keep your cool next time. DeltaStriker 17:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't really know and this wiki isn't a part of wm as you know. --BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 01:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I am working oon some articles on CBW. In fact, I have to work on quite a few wikis at the momment and I don't even really know the story. BZ, Kaiju Combat Wiki admin (talk) 15:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question Um, I don't know. It's a nice idea, so I guess it's worth a shot. [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing''' special here, just simply]] ''' Oonie''' 04:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC)